Only Learnt the Bad Things
by Inchangel
Summary: Aku memang lebih muda darimu Hyung. Tapi kupastikan bahwa kau takkan kecewa karena memilihku! KyuMin songfiction. Yaoi, mengharu biru  ? , gaje, ga berklimaks, songfist perdana, mian kalo jelek


Inchan aka. Inchangel aka. Jung Junghee

~Proudly Present~

.

**Only Learnt the Bad Things**

**(a songfiction)**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun ; Lee Sungmin as Sungmin (KyuMin/JoY)**

**Disclaimer: OLBT belong to B1A4, Super Junior belong to SME, and the cat belong to themselves**

**Warning: YAOI, don't like don't read, drabble, gaje, bikin muntah, aneh, ga klimaks, wagu ne puoll!**

**Summary: Aku memang lebih muda darimu Hyung. Tapi kupastikan bahwa kau takkan kecewa karena memilihku!**

.

.

EnJOY Please

.

.

Di pasar Mberingharjo #plak! *ralat-ralat! Itu mah di Jogja! Ayo mulai lagi dari awal!*

.

Di sebuah perbelanjaan mingguan dekat dorm SuJu, disinilah kami. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, sednag menemani kekasihku yang paling imut sedunia ini berjalan-jalan. Sekadar melepas penat katanya. Namun yang ada sesungguhnya adalah, menambah penat untukku.

Bagaimana tidak? Disini semuanya pernak pernik cewek! Haah, aku nggak habis pikir Hyung ku satu ini benar-benar kelewat mirip yeoja ..

"Ne, Kyu. Gimana kalo yang ini? Topi yang ini atau yang ini?" tanyanya yang sepertinya ditujukan padaku. Haah, lihat baik-baik dong hyung. KEDUA TOPI ITU SAMA PERSIS! Sama-sama berenda, sama-sama pink, sama-sama kecewek-cewekan. Haaah, aku tak tahan dengan kelakuannya!

"Kyu! Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil mengejarku. Aku menghempaskan diri ke pintu mobilku. Sungmin hyung sambil membawa barang belanjaan dikanan-maupun kirinya hanya mengambil nafas tergopoh-gopoh karena mengejarku.

"Dengar. Kau itu namja. Berhentilah berperilaku seperti yeoja," ucapku menahan diri dari amarah yang berkobar dikepalaku. Memang aku sangat emosi, namun bukan berarti aku boleh memarahinya kan? Setidaknya sedikit teguran bisa membuatnya merasakan posisiku. Posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman.

"M-maksudmu, Kyu? Kau membenciku? Hiks.. Arraso, Kyu membenciku. Hiks… Hiks…," ujarnya mulai sesenggukan. Barang-barang belanjaannya tadi dijatuhkan dengan tiba-tiba menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras. Orang-orang yang sedari tadi berjalan hilir mudik didepan kami mulai memandangi kami. Tidak, lebih tepatnya memandangiku. Hey! Aku salah apa?

.

_saramdeuri bojanha nunmul jom dakkgo gogae deureobwa_

_mianhada haetjanha mureupirado kkurheo boilkka_

_(__People are looking so wipe your tears and lift your chin up__)_

_(__I said I'm sorry. Should I get on my knees?__)_

_._

"A-a-a… Minnie, jangan menangis. Jebal," ucapku berusaha menenangkannya dari tangisannya. Kuangkat barang belanjaannya yang banyak dan berserakan di bawah itu dan mulai memasukkannya kedalam mobil.

"Kajja. Kita kembali ke dorm saja," ucapnya setengah sesenggukan. Kurasa ia kelelahan.

.

Sampai dalam dorm, bahkan sampai dalam kamar kita pun kau masih setia dengan sesenggukanmu itu, hyung? Sungguh sekasar itukah aku padamu?

"Hyung, jebal. Jangan seperti ini. Maafkan aku kalau akau ada salah," ucapku sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Ia hanya duduk terdiam diatas kasur pinknya, memeluk mr bunny pinky nya, dan menjatuhkan buliran-buliran kristal ke piyama pinknya.

.

_Baby U U U U U_

_jalharyeogo haneunde an dwae_

_(__I want to do good, but I can't__)_

_motdoen malman baewoseo motdoen jitman baewoseo chakhan ni mam mollaseo_

_mwonga jakkuman kkoyeo kkoyeo_

_(__Because I only learned bad words, bad actions, and don't know your heart_

_something always gets twisted twisted__)_

_._

"Ani, kau tidak salah. Aku hanya sering merasa tidak pantas berada disebelahmu. Mendampingimu berjalan. Kau lihat, aku seorang namja. Aku ingin mempercantik diriku agar merasa pas denganmu. Aku ingin kau membanggakan aku sebagai namjachingumu seperti yang HanChul maupun YunJae lakukan. Namun aku langsung teringat bahwa dunia ini tak perlu pengakuan dari orang lain agar kita bahagia. Cukup kita merasa nyaman, dan orang lain akan merasa nyaman juga,"

Aku tak pecaya dengan apa yang kudengar barusan. Bagi orang sepertiku, yang lahir 2 tahun setelah Minnie hyung, aku tidak melewati 2 tahun yang sudah Minnie alami. Aku kurang dewasa 2 tahun untuk setidaknya bisa menyamai pemikiran yang Minnie dapatkan.

.

_ajik cheori eobseoseo gipeun sarangi eoryeowo_

_sarang geukkajit geo geunyang mireobutyeo_

_saenggageul haetdeon naega meongcheonghaesseo_

_(__Because I'm still immature, a deep love is hard_

_I, who thought 'What's love, just keep pushing forward'_

_was stupid__)_

_._

"Jebal, Kyu. Youngwonhi. Neomu youngwonhi," ucapnya mengeratkan pelukanku di pinggangnya. Kurasakan derasnya air mata itu di punggung tanganku.

"Minnie, aku merasa sangat jauh tak dapat menyepadanimu. Aku masih kekanakan. Aku langsung marah-marah hanya dengan menenmanimu belanja tadi. Mianhe, nae Minnie. Jeongmal mianhae," ucapku sambil menurunkan wajahku ke tengkuknya. Kuhirup aroma vanilla yang menyeruak masuk kedalam hidungku. Aroma yang membuatku ketagihan akannya.

.

jebal o jebal

(Please, oh, please)

jom deo nal jikyeobwajwo

nae noryeok ni mideum geu kkeuten haengbongman isseo

(Just watch over me a bit more At the end of my efforts and your trust, there's only happiness)

ja ije geuman ulja

geuman ttuk nunmul dakkja

(Alright, let's stop crying now Wipe away your tears now)

.

Kubalik badannya yang masih membelakangiku. Temaram lampu menutupi kecantinkan namjachingu ku ini. Aliran air matanya masih terpampang jelas di pipinya yang chubby. Namchachingu macam apa aku ini? Bisa-bisanya membuat namja semanis ini menangis hingga sesenggukan.

Kutangkup wajahnya yang putih nan mulus itu. Kuseka perlahan. Memandangnya saat ini membuatku semakin menginginkannya. Apalagi kelakuannya saat ini. Pipi memerah, bibir yang terbuka karena sesenngukan. Kalau bukan karena ia masih sesenggukan, akan kulahap habis bibir ranumnya itu!

.

.

geurae eolmana joha

neon useul ttae jel yeppeo yeppeo Yeah

(Isn't that much better

You are the prettiest prettiest when you smile, yeah)

joheun malman baewoseo joheun geotman baewoseo nado neoreul darmaseo

meotjin aeini doelge OK

(I'll learn good words, good actions, and be like you to

become an amazing boyfriend OK)

.

.

Ia tersenyum! Kubalas dengan senyumanku yang sangat manis. Kuharap ia tak ketakutan karena aku sering salah ekspresi bila berhadapan dnegannya. Kau tahu? Aku takut mengeluarkan senyum evilku (==" yaampun kyuppa. Senyum sendiri malah bingung sendiri?)

"Kita masih sama-sama kekanak-kanakan. Bagaimana kalau kita tumbuh dan dewasa bersama, chagi?" ujarnya masihdalam tangkupan tanganku. Aku berfikir sejenak. Bersama selalu dengannya, belajar untuk menjadi dewasa tak hanya secara fisiologis namun juga mental dan kepribadian. Tumbuh bersama orang yang kita sayangi. Siapa yang menolak?

"Ne, chagi. Kita akan tumbuh bersama. Dewasa bersama. Dan bila saatnya tiba, akan kubuktikan meskipun aku lebih muda daripada kau namun aku pasti bisa lebih dewasa daripada dirimu," ucapku yakin.

Kuelus pelan dengan ibu jari kananku pipi chubbynya itu. Ia merasa keenakan, kulihat ia memejamkan matanya. Kukecup dahinya, lalu kedua matanya, hidungnya, pipi kanan, pipi kiri. Dan terakhir, sebuah pendaratan akhir bagi bibir tipisku ini. Bibir milikinya yang sudah siap kulahap (?).

Aku janji, Minnie! Aku akan menjadi deawasa untukmu. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, kumohon, jebal, biarkan aku yang selalu berada dhatimu. Karena setelah itu pun kau takkan mampu melepaskan diri dari jeratan kharismaku (yaelah pede bener nih?)

.

.

orae orae gal geoya eotteon yeoninboda orae

sajugo sipeun geot meogigo sipeun geot

sandeomicheoreom manha jinsimiya

(We'll go for a long, long time. Longer than any other couple

There's a mountain full of things that I want to

buy you, feed you. It's the truth)

.

saranghae neol saranghae (neol saranghae naega deo saranghae Hey~ yeah)

saranghae neol saranghae

saranghae neol saranghae (deo Oh deo)

saranghae neol saranghae

(Love you, I love you (I love you, I love you more Hey~ yeah)

Love you, I love you

Love you, I love you (More, oh more)

Love you, I love you)

.

~THE END~

* * *

><p>Songfict yang agak aneh ya? Mian kalo malah mengharu biru.. hohoho, dengan sedikit kekoplakan didalamnya pastinya.<p>

Oke, nggak mkasa buat review yang ini soalnya ini juga cuman songfict percobaan. Hehe. Tapi setidaknya berikanlah tanda bahwa kalian sudah baca ff ini. Gaje jg gpp. cmn bilang 'kurang banyak' atau apalah itu juga gpp. (namanya minta review dodol ==")

Salam peluk dan cinta (huek! Saya sendiri muntah bacanya)

**#inchangel**


End file.
